Festival
by Shiazen
Summary: Master mengadakan festival pengganti untuk Fantasia yang dihancurkan Laxus. Setiap mage harus menunjukan kebolehan. Bagaimanakah pertunjukan mereka? First fairytail fic. Warning inside. RnR or CnC please?


Ahh.. Akhirnya Intan bikin fic di fandom ini. Agak grogi karena di sini sepi. Tapi udah terlanjur suka fairytail dari jaman baheluya (?) sihh. Oyah, set timenya setelah laxus bikin onar di festival fantasia, jadi udah ada juvia n gajeel my love *ditinjubesi*. Okeh! Cekidot!

**

* * *

Festival**

Disclaimer: Fans Oda-sensei a.k.a Hiro Mashima yang bikin. Bukan saya meskipun saya juga fans berat Oda-sensei *plak*  
Warning: AR, gaje, adik bayi dilarang baca! *ditendang massa*

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru tua duduk di kursi bar. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata hitamnya memandang entah kemana. Jelas bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hey, Grey! Sedang apa kau?" suara keras sekaligus goncangan menyadarkan Grey dari lamunannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau mengangetkanku!" ujar Grey sebal. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap bocah flamboyan berambut merah muda di depannya.

"Bodoh? Kau itu yang bodoh!" Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Grey dengan ekspresi marah.

"Enak saja, kau itu idiot!"

"Mata aneh!"

"Rambut pink!"

"Grey brengsek!"

"Huh, mereka mulai lagi," gadis berambut pirang yang duduk tidak jauh dari situ menggelngkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, bukankah-"

"Menyenangkan? Ayolah Mira-chan, paling tidak jangan di saat seperti ini. Lihat saja keadaan guild," Lucy mendesah, membuat gadis berambut putih di depannya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu hanya satu solusinya," Mirajane tersenyum manis saat melihat rival lamanya memasuki ruangan. Lucy ikut tersenyum.

"Natsu! Kau-" Grey terdiam saat melihat sosok berambut hitam tua di belakang Natsu. Grey membeku seolah telah melihat setan.

"Apa? Kau tidak berani-"

"Sudah kubilang, JANGAN BERKELAHI!" suara Erza membuat seisi guild terdiam. Begitu pula Natsu dan Grey.

"Daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik pikirkan apa yang akan kalian tampilkan di festival nanti!" Erza berkacak pinggang, membuat rambut panjang tergerainya bergoyang.

"Memang itu yang kulakukan sebelum bocah kurang ajar ini datang!"

"Siapa yang 'bocah' huh? Siapa yang 'kur-"

"DIAAAAAAAAAM!" kini Erza berteriak dengan volume yang setara dengan volume maksimal sebuah televisi.

Natsu dan Grey benar-benar terdiam. Mereka melihat Erza dengan tatapan horror dan sesekali saling lirik dengan pandangan 'akan-kubunuh-kau-nanti'.

"Bagus. Kalau begini aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan pedangku," Erza tersenyum jahat, kemudian pergi. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang, memastikan Natsu dan Grey tidak kembali ke 'ritual' mereka.

"..." suasana sunyi senyap. Kata-kata Erza menyadarkan mereka. Festival! Karena Laxus menghancurkan Fantasia, Master membuat festival pengganti. Sekarang, semua mage di Fairytail memikirkan satu hal: akan menampilkan apa mereka di festival pengganti itu. Mereka dituntut untuk menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda, setiap orang satu penampilan.

Akhirnya, masing-masing mage mencari ide dan inspirasi dengan caranya sendiri-sendiri.

Natsu membakar ikan Happy, Happy pun marah-marah. Lucy mengadakan 'seleksi' calestial spirit, mulai dari Aquarius sampai Plue. Grey mempraktekkan cara membuka baju paling mudah. Erza mencoba semua armornya, termasuk bikini-armor(?). Mirajane mencoba transformasi terbagusnya, termasuk menjadi kera. Cana menghitung jumlah gentong bir yang mungkin akan dia minum. Elfman sedang melihat burung-burung untuk mencari inspirasi. Gajeel memanfaatkan kesempatan saat orang-orang sibuk, ia memakan peralatan makan. Juvia hanya mengintip Grey. Tim Shadow Gear sedang memikirkan pertunjukan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, Jet dan Droy sedang mengamati Levy yang sedang berfikir. Mistgun tidak ikut karena sedang dalam misi. Setelah sekian lama merenung, mereka pun mendapatkan ide mereka masing-masing.

Hari yang ditungu-tunggu pun datang.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, mari kita panjatkan doa kepada yang-" terdengar suara Gildrats sebagai pembawa acara. Namun para mage Fairytail tidak memperdulikannya. Mereka grogi karena harus tampil, kecuali Natsu dan Gajeel.

"Mari kita sambut penampilan pertama, Mirajane!" Gildrats berteriak. Seluruh penduduk Magnolia bertepuk tangan. Mereka tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan melihat mage super cantik nan seksi Mirajane.

Orang yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya menaiki panggung. Mirajane tersenyum manis. "Um sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian tahu, penampilanku ini didedikasikan kepada Tim Natsu. Karena mereka adalah tim yang paling kuat dan lucu," kata Mirajene, masih tersenyum. Kata-katanya membuat semua orang heran. Terutama Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza dan jangan lupakan Happy.

"Take Over! Random Transformation!" cahaya menyelimuti Mirajane, membuat semua silau. Lama-kelamaan cahaya itu memudar dan menampakan Mirajane dengan wujud Tim Natsu! Bagaimanakah wujudnya? Perhatikan!

Di atas panggung, Mirajane menjelma menjadi seseorang yang memiliki badan Erza, lengkap dengan armornya, muka Grey, rambut merah muda Natsu dan sayap Happy! Ia menggabungkan Tim Natsu!

Tim Natsu shock bukan main, penonton terkejut sekaligus cengo. Sedangkan Mirajane hanya cengar-cengir di atas panggung.

"Penampilan kedua, mari kita sambut. Elfman!" Gildrats segera memberi isyarat pada Mirajane untuk turun sebelum serangan jantung master kumat.

Elman menaiki panggung. Tanpa berbasa-basi, ia mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Take over! Beast Soul!" sama seperti Mirajane, Elfman ditutupi oleh cahaya terang. Ia pun berubah menjadi monster raksasa. Alhasil, panggung di bawah Elfman membentuk lubang karena tidak kuat menahan beratnya.

"Ah! Kau kelamaan pak tua! Aku datang!" Natsu berteriak. Ia naik ke panggung dan membakar panggung itu. Semuannya menjadi ricuh. Tapi Juvia segera datang dan memadamkan api Natsu dengan hujannya. Kini semua terkendali. Namun dengan cekatan Grey membekukan semua air yang ada, seaakan tidak mau kalah. Tapi yang dilakukannya hanya memperparah keadaan. Natsu, Juvia dan Elfman dibekukannya.

"Gajeel! Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Levy. Jet dan Droy hanya memberi anggukan.

"Hey! Kalian melupakan aku!" terlihat aura sedih pada Lucy yang biasa kita sebut pundung.

"Maafkan kami, Lucy-chan!" Levy menampilkan wajah memohon, sedangkan Jet dan Droy hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Terbukalah! Gerbang Leo!" Lucy mengeluarkan kunci Leo, tapi yang keluar bukan Leo, melainkan Virgo.=

"Jangan bilang ia sedang berkencan?" Lucy berteriak emosi.

"Memang benar, kakak tidak mau diganggu," ujar Virgo santai.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa~" Lucy sepertinya frustasi.

Gajeel pun datang, ia memakan besi di sisa-sisa bangunan. "Hiyaaa!" ia mengubah tangannya menjadi besi dan memukulkannya pada es di depannya. Memang orang-orang itu terbebas dari es, tapi seluruh panggung hancur karena pukulannya. "Dasar bodoh kalian!" Erza berteriak marah, armornya kini berubah hitam, ia akan mengakhiri acara bodoh ini.

Namun usahanya tidak berhasil.

"Siapa yang bodoh, huh!" Natsu memukul Grey yang ada di depannya.

"Idiot! Bukan aku yang mengatakannya!" Grey menendang Natsu, namun Natsu menyingkir dan mengenai Mirajane.

"Maafkan aku Mi-"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti kakakku!" Elfman menyerang Grey.

"Oh tidak. Ice Make, Beast Cage!" Grey mengeluarkan kurungan raksasa.

"Karyuu no Tekken!" namun Natsu memukulnya dengan apinya.

"Take over! Black devil!" Mira berubah menjadi iblis.

"Open gaje, sagitarius!" sagitarius beserta anak panahnya keluar.

"Water lock!" Juvia mengurung Grey yang ada di depannya dengan lingkaran airnya.

"Ultimate armor!" Erza memakai armor putihnya.

"Tim shadow gear!" Levy, Jet dan Droy hanya berpose.

Sedangkan Gajeel memakan besi-besi itu lagi dan diomeli Happy.

Maka terlihat perkelahian yang biasa kita saksikan di dalam guild. Jadi intinya, Fairytail memang tidak ditakdirkan mengadakan festival...

**Owari**

* * *

Hwahahaha! The gajeness is over! Aku pengen mbuat semuanya ga OOC, tapi kalo ada yang OOC bilang ya! XD ancur? Itulah khas saya. Jadi tetap seperti biasa. Review please!


End file.
